Siren
by Persephone's Kiss
Summary: A beast may fall for its prey, but hunger is much more powerful than love. / Ciel x Sebastian with a twist.


_**~ Re-upload! ~**_

**Pairing:** Ciel x Sebastian

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, very lightly implied sexuality, charadeath

**Notes:** Ah, just something I've written on a whim within … half an hour or so? I usually really take my time writing, but this is different. Plot bunnies that bite me while I'm in the shower are evil. And persistent.

PS: Sorry for the re-upload, but I accidentally used the wrong document. ~cough~ Shame on me.

**Betareader:** It's still just me, the dictionary and my spellchecker.

**BGM:** This Mortal Coil – _Song To The Siren_

(Look up the lyrics, they fit so well 3)

Enjoy =)

~x~x~x~

Ah, don't look at me like that.

Those broken eyes don't suit you. You know, I've always liked those cold, emotionless eyes of yours. I thought they were rather pretty, so deep I could drown in them, so dark and overshadowed by bitterness and determination.

Maybe it will comfort you to hear that I will always remember your eyes. I have taken the light of so many beautiful pairs, but the way yours could glow with sudden warmth whenever something awakened your softer side was particularly mesmerizing. That glow … You've worn it a lot more often in the end. How did that happen? Did you grow weaker underneath my touch? Or was it the others? All those people around you … They really loved you, do you even realize what that means? Wasn't that exactly what you were hungering for all along? You were starved, that was plain to see. Starved for affection. But it has always been _my_ affection you wanted. You never cared about the others that much. You never saw how important you were to them. The only one you ever looked at, was me … That foolishness never failed to amuse me.

Let's be honest: I will miss watching your craving for my love. It was a delight in my immortal days. You were not the first to fall for me, but you were the first to win my heart back in turn. I don't know why, but I guess there is something special about your feelings … I just cannot help but to love you back at least a little. You often had me thinking that, perhaps, in another life, another scenario, we could have been together – ruling together over our very own eternity or dying side by side as mortals. That would have been nice …

But you see, that's not how it works.

Maybe a beast like me can fall for its prey every once in a while, but my hunger is stronger than the bond we may have shared.

Sure, it was interesting to play … no, to _be_ with you. I really liked the look on your face when we were alone. The touch of your hand used to be so soft, stroking my sorrows away … In your arms, I forgot what it was like to be an immortal for a little while.

But when the flesh desires, I will give in. It's in my nature … And I cannot change what I am.

I am sure you understand that.

Wait, what did you say? Your voice is too weak, I can't hear you properly … Oh, I see. Yes, I figured so much. I knew you wouldn't mind dying by my hands. It's beautiful, isn't it? Being killed by the one you love …

And sure, why not. If it's your last wish … Come closer, let me hold you one last time. Ah, I will never forget your softness … Your smell … You're surprisingly sweet, did you know that? Of course you do, it was stupid of me to ask.

You're cold. Hmm. Cold like death. And I didn't even slurp up _that_ much of your blood yet … No, don't fall asleep. Stay with me a little longer. Good. Just like that. Keep your eyes open. I want to look at them for as long as I can.

These are the last moments we will have together. Everything will be so silent without you. Silent and empty. Boredom will take over and I will miss you. Yes, you heard that right. You are the first one I will miss. The first one I will never be able to forget. I'm sorry that our time is over so soon. You know, I really loved that little _master-and-butler_ game we had. It was fun. You liked it, too, didn't you?

Shh, love, it's fine. Hang in there a little more … Mhm, you're delicious. You're the best I've ever had. I wish I could hold you like this forever. Imagine it. It would be just the two of us: Talking, drinking … Well, me drinking down your life, anyway. But it's true what they say – fasting really _does_ make a meal a lot better.

Why are you laughing? Oh, the irony, I understand.

Ha ha, that's true. I did a good job, didn't I? You fell for it. Betraying you was so easy. You just let it happen. I think you never wanted it any other way. Love makes you blind, I guess? But trust me, it's not your fault. I have deceived some much older and a lot more cunning than you. Who could have seen the ugly truth behind that lovely face I wear?

Even you fell for the masquerade. Not so above those flawed and foolish humans, huh? Now, now. I'm not scolding you for being inexperienced. You just haven't lived for as long as I have. You still would have had a long way to go – if you hadn't walked right into my trap, that is. But it happened and neither of us can change that. Straighten up and face you destiny like a man! Hah! Come on, smile for me … just one more time. Oh yes. Perfect. That's how I want to remember you.

So, time to say goodbye, I guess … Just let me steal this last kiss from your pale, icy lips … Mhm, so good … I can feel your life fading …

What are you saying? Yes, I will let you sleep now. Close your eyes, love. I promise it will be peaceful. You won't feel a thing. And look at it this way: You will be a part of me forever. This can't be so bad, huh?

I love you, too.

Shh, there's no need to tremble like that, my child. It will be over soon. Oh, you most certainly are so sweet … Such an adorable toy, right until the very end. You make me all nostalgic. It's been a long time since I have been a demon young enough to feast on humans.

I am glad it was you who fell for my siren song, Sebastian …


End file.
